Bring Me to Life
by Erin Weasley
Summary: If there is one place Ana didn't expect to be, its working at a museum as a night guard. After she got into some trouble at her boarding school in London, her father and her moved to America for a 'fresh start'. How could Ana have imagined that her life could be at stake and so may her heart.
1. The Sun

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all the support on Side Effects May Include. This story is just for fun and the chapters probably won't be very long. This story takes place after The Secret of the Tomb. Enjoy!**

The sun had just begun to set over the museum. I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. The Museum of Natural History was not my ideal work setting, but here I was, strolling into the night guard's office.

"Are you Ana?" The guy sitting at the desk asked.

"That's me," I sighed.

"I'm Larry." The man stood up to shake my hand. I took it and crossed my arms.

"What do you need me to do?"

He grinned. "Well, right now I just need you to go meet everybody."I assumed he meant the displays.

"Cute," I scoffed. I guess looking at the exhibits wouldn't be too bad. I put in my head phones and turned up the music as high as it could go. I didn't notice when the T-rexes tail started to sway back and forth. I wandered into the Egyptian exhibit, getting the creeps as I walked under the gaze of the gigantic jackal statues. The room almost sparkled and I looked at the big wooden box which seemed extremely out of place. I knelt down and read the notice stapled to the side.

Egypt Transfer: Other mummies will be late due to complications with your director. I figured you'd want the tablet and Ahk wouldn't let it leave his side. – Tilly

"I swear, these people act like these things are-" I jumped as the crate shifted. I yanked out my headphones and waited. The top jolted up, as if someone was trying to get out.

"Come on Larry! You're not going to leave me in hear all night are you?" A voice called from inside. I let out a scream and stumbled out of the room.

"What's seems to be the trouble, miss?" Theodore Roosevelt rode over to me on his horse. I yelped and started toward the exit.

"What's up with the new night guard?" A voice called from the main desk. I turned to see who it was, but found only two figurines chatting and pointing at me.

"I am dreaming," I concluded, turning back to the exit. The T-Rex roared its face only inches from mine. "Oh god," I could feel myself fall before everything went dark.

"Ahk! What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to scare her! I thought she was you!"

"Quiet, both of you. She's waking up." A circle of people surrounded me, one of them being Larry. I prepped for another scream, but a warm hand clamped over my mouth.

"Please don't scream again." Worried blue eyes started into mine, "We mean you no harm." I nodded and he took his hand away. There was something strange about him.

"I may have forgotten to mention that everything comes to life around here." Larry grinned.

"You think?" I shrieked, standing up. I can't believe my dad made me do this. I know I needed a job, but this? "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on or I'm getting out of here." They were all silent. The one dressed in gold stepped forward.

"Maybe it is best if I show you." He led me back into the Egyptian exhibit where a golden-square-thingy now hung on the wall. "That," he explained, "is my tablet. It is the source of all magic here."

"And you are?" I wondered.

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers." He looked at me with pride.

"That's quite the title."

"And what of yours?" He asked, running his hand along the tablet.

"Oh- I'm," I turned away. "I'm nobody."

"Now that cannot be true," Ahkmenrah moved to stand in front of me. "Surely someone as enchanting as yourself deserves title to match your beauty." His smile was soft and trusting.

"Ana," I sighed, "A-n-a, it's weird."

"Ana, like the sun?" His eyes brightened.

"Yeah, my mom is an Egyptologist. She… yeah, she's a nerd." I laughed nervously.

"My parents are in England." He pointed to the note, "There were… complications."

"They're still coming, aren't they?"

"Yes, but when you spend four thousand years apart, it is hard to be separated."

"I know how that feels." I thought of my mom, searching ruins in Africa.

"Hey Ahk!" Larry called. "We're got a problem. Apparently, you weren't the only one sent over."

The two of us shared a glance and followed Larry into the storage room. Another body length crate shook on the ground. The label simply read _JR_.

"JR? What does that mean?" I wanted to know.

"I just got a call from Tilly," Larry sighed, "She thought she wouldn't be able to handle having him around so she transferred him here. "

"Yes, but who is he?" Teddy asked.

"Jack the Ripper."


	2. The Killer

I remembered learning about Jack the Ripper at my boarding school in London; some girl did a project about him. That was before I got expelled and my dad brought us here to America and decided I needed to work here five years later.

"Who is Jack the Ripper?" Ahk wondered, tilting his head.

"He was a serial killer in the late 1800s." I answered. A knife stabbed through the top and all of us took a step back.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Ahk stated. He pulled me out of the way just in time before the lid splintered off in multiple directions. We stared at each other for an embarrassingly long moment, his strong arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Hi," I muttered breathlessly.

"Hi," he smiled.

"What in the bloody hell-" A voice with a thick cockney accent called out. We both turned back to the box. A man with slicked back black hair climbed out, brushing off his suit and trench coat. His dark eyes searched the room and fell on me. "Who do we have here?"

"This is the Museum of Natural History," I started nervously, "You are an exib-"

"A Lady of London," his lips stretched into a sickening grin. I had forgotten about my accent.

"There's been a slight misunderstanding," Larry cut in, "you're not supposed to be here."

"That's quite a shame," 'Jack' fake pouted and looked back at me, "I think I like it here." I could feel Ahkmenrah push himself in front of me slightly.

"Teddy," he growled, "maybe you should give our guest as tour. Make him feel… _welcome._ " Sacagawea gripped Theodore or Teddy's hand skeptically.

"Of course," Teddy plastered on a friendly grin and started walking, "Come with me." Jack bowed to me with a smirk before following.

"Could they have made him look any creepier?" I mumbled as soon as he was gone.

"He does make me extremely uneasy." Ahk agreed. "Perhaps I could give you a tour as well?" I seriously considered running out the door and never looking back, but the ocean waves in the pharaoh's eyes kept me anchored.

"Yeah," I sighed, "so long as we don't run into Mr. Stab-Happy I'll be fine."

"While you two do that," Larry started, "I'm going to figure out what to do with the killer until morning. The group dispersed and Ahk and I started in the opposite direction Teddy had taken Jack. I'd seen most of the first floor already, so we went up to the second floor.

"So all of this comes to life every night?" I questioned, watching a pair of lions roam across the hall way.

"Anywhere the tablet goes yes." He laughed at something he remembered. "There was one time in England, Lancelot had stolen the tablet and he rode his horse through the streets. "

"Wait, you met Lancelot?" I giggled, imagining the daring knight riding in the alley ways of London.

"It's a long story," he grinned causing me to smile. "Anyway, we were pursuing him and we came across these lion statues. They surrounded us, so Jedediah and Octavius came up with idea to distract them using Larry's flashlight. They were all pouncing on the lights like kittens. "He chuckled. We arrived at a boarded door with a sign nailed to the front. "This is my favorite exhibit."

"Closed for repairs?" I wondered, peaking through the wood.

"After the… incident, Larry thought it'd be best if they were kept form the public."

"Let me guess," I scoffed, "Long story."

"Very," He laughed. He pulled the boards away and pushed through the glass doors. At first I didn't know what to say. It was just a large room with chairs and a domed roof.

"It's big," I observed, trying to sound interested.

"Come on guys!" He shouted into the air, every word echoing back to us, "I know you're shy, but we have a guest!" A tiny shining orb appeared on the ceiling and slowly drifted down in front of me. The glow illuminated my face and I couldn't help but reach out and touch it. As soon as my fingers met the warm light, I was surrounded by a swirl of blue and white.

"Stars," I gasped.

"They like you!" Ahk exclaimed. The constellation of Leo materialized at his side. He playfully rustled the lion's mane, dozens of tiny sparkles erupted where his fingers met the fur. It seemed that the stars started to move us towards each other until I stumbled into his arms. He chuckled. I could feel the blush practically radiating from my cheeks.

The stars circled around us, creating a breeze that blew my hair in multiple directions. Ahk smirked and pushed the single black streak in my head of blond hair behind my ear. We both leaned in but jumped back as Teddy burst through the door, the constellations vanishing suddenly.

"Teddy?" Ahk rushed over to the president. "What happened?"

"He's gone!" Teddy panicked.

"What?"

"I-I was showing him the cave men's exhibit and when I turned around he was gone."

"Great," I sighed pushing past both of them. I strode over to Larry. "Do you know?" He nodded.

"We'll have to deal with it tomorrow," he pointed at the rising sun. "Okay guys!" he called. "Ten minutes until sunrise!" Everyone started to shuffle back to their exhibits.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Ahk asked hopefully. Actually, no I wasn't planning on coming back.

"Yeah," I answered without thinking. "I mean, I've got nowhere else to go." I mentally cursed myself for falling under his spell again. Ahk walked gleefully back to Egypt and I went back to the night guard office.  
"Hey Ana," Larry poked his head in the door. "I'm going to breakfast with my son. Can you close up?"

"Sure." My locker opened with a squeak and a note drifted to the floor. I read the message and ran out to the doors, looking at the scarlet glowing sun rise. My stomach dropped as I stared at the blood red letters.

Red sky at morning.

 **So, since this is kind of a side story, I probably won't update a ton. But I really hope you guys have enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
